Memorium
by Pagu
Summary: A memória é fundamental para descobrir quem a atacou, mas será que vale a pena lembrar-se de cenas horríveis só para colocar alguém na cadeia?
1. Capítulo 1

**MEMORIUM**

_Capítulo 1_

Acordei aquele dia com muita fome.

A noite passada havia sido longa. Fiz um jantar para Ron, Harry e Ginny, como era de costume. Tínhamos nos prometido fazermos algo juntos ao menos uma vez por semana, porque, depois que nossos cargos começaram a nos demandar mais e mais, fomos nos distanciando automaticamente, senão pelos jantares na Toca.

Conversamos madrugada a dentro, os meninos contavam sobre o Departamento de Aurores, finalmente haviam conseguido organizar todos os documentos do lugar. Ginny contava animadamente sobre o Campeonato Inglês de Quadribol que logo iria começar. Já eu comentava pouco sobre meu trabalho, pois, como os outros diziam, era muito chato.

Era tão engraçado nos ver ali. Às vezes eu nem podia acreditar que Harry estava conosco. Olhar para ele e Ginny, tão bem juntos, fazia meu coração ficar mais leve. Estranho era ver Ron ao meu lado, e como isso era tão natural, como se sempre tivesse sido assim. Lembrar de nossas brigas e desentendimentos da adolescência fazia-me rir sem notar.

Estávamos há tanto tempo juntos, que não conseguia pensar na minha vida sem ele. Quando Ginny e Harry foram embora, Ron já um tanto bêbado, me pegou nos braços e me levou até a cama. Ele estava particularmente bonito aquela noite, usava uma camisa xadrez azul, deixando seus olhos grandes ainda mais em evidência, e seu cabelo ruivo, que estava deixando crescer, estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Tivemos uma noite linda, e, sem saber porquê, aquela foi especial.

Ainda meio sonolenta, tateei a cama com o braço tentando achar Ron, mas não o encontrei. Preguiçosamente, me espreguicei com calma. Peguei o copo de água do criado mudo, e tomei com vontade. Fiquei um tempo, que nem sei quanto, sentada na cama, abraçando minhas pernas e lembrando da noite passada. Tenho que confessar, com um sorriso bobo na boca. Então tomei coragem e levantei, fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto. Quando voltei para o quarto que percebi a hora. O relógio marcava nove e meia da manhã. Era domingo, porque é que eu já estava acordada? Mas a pergunta mais importante era: onde o Ron se meteu a essa hora? Confabulando sobre isso, estava prestes a sair do quarto quanto ele entrou. Estava só de cueca, e com uma bandeja nas mãos. Fez sinal para eu voltar da pra cama.

"Bom dia, baixinha. Dormiu bem?" Disse ele ao colocar a bandeja nas minhas pernas.

"Bom dia, grandão. Dormi como um anjo!" Disse eu admirando, primeiro ele e em seguida a bandeja. "Ainda estou sonhando? Você me trazendo café na cama?"

"Qual o problema de eu te trazer café na cama? Está falando que eu não sei ser romântico?" Ele respondeu com um tom de nervosismo, levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

"O que foi, Ron?" Perguntei, estranhando o comportamento dele.

"Nada."

Ele ficou me olhando ansiosamente. Servi-me de torradas e leite. Ele continuava me fitando intensivamente. Comi mamão com açúcar. Nessa hora ele tremia as pernas de nervoso. Eu achava tudo estranho, mas Ron estava estranho ultimamente, então achei melhor não comentar. Finalmente eu comecei a comer o brownie.

"Está bom o brownie?" Ele perguntou.

"Está ót - corh – corh..." Foi o que eu consegui falar.

Ron saltou do pé da cama e bateu nas minhas costas para eu desengasgar. Tinha alguma coisa naquele brownie. Finalmente eu consegui cuspir o que estava, antes, entalado na minha garganta. Caído na cama estava um anel, sujo de chocolate, mas com o brilhante mais brilhante que eu já havia visto. Eu olhei do anel para o Ron, e dele para o anel, sem saber o que dizer. Ele pegou-o com as mãos trêmulas, limpou-o com um guardanapo.

"Não era pra você engasgar come ele." Ele disse constrangido. "Não foi assim que aconteceu naquele filme trouxa."

"Era um filme Ron!" Comentei nervosa.

"Então baixinha, você quer se tornar mais uma Senhora Weasley?" Disse com a voz trêmula aproximando-se a mim.

"É claro que sim, grandão."


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Era uma noite fria em Londres. Ninguém podia ouvi-la, sua voz não soava. Ela tentava gritar, mas nem um suspiro saia de sua boca. Sua expressão era de terror, nunca alguém teve mais medo que ela. Ela tinha as mãos presas sobre a cabeça, e era isso que a sustentava erguida. O homem estava por trás e rasgava sua blusa com uma tesoura, cortando-a como se por acaso. Quando enfim jogou a blusa no chão, ela pode ver as marcas de sangue, de seu próprio sangue. Com a tesoura então começou a cortar-lhe os cabelos, a cada mecha arrancada, ela sentia suas lágrimas sem gosto.

O homem passou para sua frente e cortou seu sutiã ao meio, ignorando as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto dela. Sugou-lhe os mamilos com força, deixando a marca dos dentes. Então por fim tirou-lhe a calça, e sua roupa íntima. Sentou-se numa cadeira e a olhava nua. Acendeu um cigarro, deu dois tragos e aproximou-se de novo. Com a ponta em brasa, fez queimaduras em sua virilha e pernas. Ela gritava de dor, mas o som não saia.

O homem a observou novamente, analisando a situação. Jogou-a no chão e a virou de costas. Penetrou-a com força. Ficou vinte minutos por cima dela, até que alcançou o prazer. Ela já não sentia mais nada, estava desacordada. Então ele a virou novamente, e cravou-lhe a tesoura, em cheio no seu coração. Estava morta.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

Abri os olhos e não reconheci onde estava. As pareces eram brancas, assim como as persianas. Via o céu nublado pela janela. Não me lembrava de como havia parado naquele lugar. Estava muito cansada para pensar. Minhas costas doíam insuportavelmente. Tentei me levantar, mas as minhas pernas estavam dormentes. Tentei chamar por alguém, porém minha voz estava fraca. Procurei pela minha varinha, ela não estava comigo. Senti falta de alguma coisa. Passei a mão pela minha cabeça, meus cabelos haviam sido cortados. Comecei a ficar apavorada, até que vi Ron entrar no quarto. Ele estava com a cara inchada de quem não tinha dormido.

"Você acordou!" Ele disse, nervoso. "Já vamos te tirar daqui."

"Onde eu estou?" Perguntei sem força.

"Você está num hospital trouxa. Finalmente conseguimos te transferir pro St. Mungus."

"O que aconteceu? Meus cabelos, o que fizeram com meus cabelos?" Perguntei ansiosamente.

"Você não se lembra?" Perguntou ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas e o cenho contraído.

"Não."


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

Combinei com Ron de almoçarmos juntos aquele dia. Estava atrasada, como sempre. Cheguei correndo ao Quartel-General de Aurores, meu cabelo estava espalhado pela minha face. Procurei por Ron, mas ele não estava lá. Harry me disse que ele estava entregando um relatório ao chefe. Sentei na mesa do Ron para esperá-lo. Lá havia uma pasta, e eu a abri por curiosidade. Eram documentos antigos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Ron quando chegou.

"Te esperando." Respondi sorrindo.

"E isso inclui ler coisas que não deve?" Ele perguntou irritado, levando uma das mãos ao pescoço.

"Ah. Me desculpe, fiquei curiosa. Ron, onde você achou isso?" Perguntei a ele inclinando meu corpo e falando baixo.

"Foi durante a limpeza dos arquivos." Respondeu ele puxando uma cadeira e sentando na minha frente.

"E você não fez nada?" Perguntei novamente.

"O que você queria que eu tivesse feito? Isso foi a quase dez anos atrás." Ele respondeu com a voz trêmula. "Não é mais de nossa competência." Disse ele dando de ombros.

"Mas é da minha. Você deveria ter passado para meu Departamento, para abrirmos um inquérito." Respondi com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"É, eu deveria."

"E porque não o fez?" Eu sou mandona, confesso.

"Esqueci, baixinha." Disse ele honestamente, bufando ao final.

"Você não se importa em eu ficar com a pasta, não é?" Pedi a ele, ansiosa.

Ron parou um tempo para pensar. "Não, pode ficar."


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5_

Eu li e reli todas aquelas paginas. O documento cheirava a mofo, devia ter ficado escondido por muito tempo. Como ninguém havia achado aquilo antes? Há muito tempo meu trabalho tinha se tornado muito chato, não passava de inquéritos sobre uso de magia na presença de trouxas, nada mais. Tinha marcado uma reunião com meu chefe Doug Smith, para contar-lhe sobre o que havia descoberto, e pedir permissão para investigar, e ver se conseguíamos a fazer um caso daquilo. Doug sempre trabalhou no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e ele tinha o dom. Não era muito mais velho que eu e já era meu chefe.

Cheguei à frente de sua sala ansiosa e animada para contar-lhe minha descoberta, adorava impressionar-lo. Respirei fundo e bati na porta. Ele me mandou entrar.

"Bom dia, Granger."

"Bom dia Smith. Como vai Linda?" Perguntei.

"Vai bem, está viajando com nosso moleque, foram visitar os pais dela em Edimburgo. Querida, eu estou com um pouco de pressa então vamos direto ao assunto."

"Claro! Você não vai nem acreditar no que eu descobri, quero pedir permissão para investigar." Comecei, e fiquei mais animada vendo a curiosidade dele. "Na época da Segunda Grande Guerra muitas pessoas foram assassinadas por Comensais. Estes documentos que eu descobri indicam que nem todas essas pessoas morreram por ato deles. Alguém, ou várias pessoas se beneficiaram da guerra para sumir com pessoas indesejáveis sem serem descobertos." Smith arregalou os olhos e levantando os braços, pedindo para ver o documento. Ele folheou a pasta com curiosidade e excitação.

"Onde você achou essa pasta, Granger?" Perguntou ele curioso, ainda com a pasta na mão.

"Na verdade quem me passou a pasta foi Ron, quer dizer Ronald Weasley, ele a descobriu fazendo limpeza nos arquivos do Quartel-General dos Aurores."

"Isso é impressionante, mas pelo jeito você vai ter muito trabalho porque os nomes estão todos em códigos. Não consegui ver nenhum nome que signifique alguma coisa."

"É, vai dar um bom trabalho, mas estou disposta a ir até o fim." Respondi segura. "Tenho permissão para investigar?"

"Claro e, por favor, me mande relatórios a cada nome que você decifrar."

"Sem problemas."

Sai da sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

Acordei e reconheci o lugar onde estava, já havia ido lá algumas vezes, mas fazia muito tempo que eu não visitava alguém no St. Mungus. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito. Ron estava dormindo numa cadeira ao meu lado. O que havia acontecido? A última coisa que me lembrava antes daquilo tudo era de ter deixado o Ministério pela saída de trouxas para comprar verduras no mercado de Borough.

"Bom dia Srta. Granger, que bom que está acordada." Disse uma enfermeira entrando no quarto. Ela se aproximou de mim, colocou a mão em minha testa. "Sua febre passou." Apoiou a varinha no meu pulso. "Batimentos e pressão normais. A senhora já está bem melhor, aqueles médicos trouxas não sabem fazer nada que preste. Seu namorado nos contou que a senhora não se lembra do que aconteceu, continua não se lembrando?"

"Não me lembro." Respondi. Ron finalmente acordou, olhou para o lado nervoso, mas respirou fundo quando me viu. Ele virou-se para a enfermeira.

"Ela está bem?" Ron tinha olheiras profundas.

"Está, ela só precisa se recuperar, os machucados já foram todos cicatrizados, o único problema é a falta de memória." Disse ela batendo a ponta da varinha na testa.

Ron soltou um ruído de satisfação. "O que vocês podem fazer?"

"Nosso medi-bruxo especializado em feitiços de memória vai vê-la daqui uns instantes." A enfermeira recolheu algumas coisas do quarto e saiu.

Alguns minutos depois o tal medi-bruxo entrou no quarto. Ele era um homem que deveria ter sido bonito na juventude, por volta dos seus sessenta anos, ainda mantinha os cabelos castanhos, e boa forma, mas alguma coisa em seu rosto o deixava estranho. Deve ser por ter tratado a vida toda de pessoas com problemas de memória.

"Bom dia Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, eu sou Peter York, especialista em feitiços de memória. Provavelmente a pessoa que te atacou usou um feitiço para que você se esquecesse."

Alguém me atacou? – pensei nervosa, olhei para Ron, mas este olhava diretamente nos olhos do medi-bruxo. "O que realmente aconteceu comigo?" Perguntei, sem saber se na verdade gostaria de saber.

"O senhor não contou a ela?" Perguntou o medi-bruxo dirigindo-se à Ron.

Ron estava nervoso, olhou do medi-bruxo para mim. Uma nuvem negra passou por sua face. Ele olhava para mim, abria e fechava a boca sem saber como começar. Aquilo só me deixou ainda mais nervosa. Respirou fundo e começou:

"Baixinha, você foi encontrada quase morta num beco, em Waterloo. Alguém te atacou, e..." Ron não conseguiu terminar. Comecei entrar em pânico, o que poderia ter acontecido que Ron não conseguia nem dizer.

"E o quê?" Perguntei nervosa, devo ter até gritado, meu sangue estava fervendo.

Ron colocou as mãos no rosto, não sabia o como falar.

"A senhorita foi estuprada, Srta. Granger."

Por um momento não tinha entendido o que o médico havia falado. Então quando a palavra "estupro" realmente chegou ao meu cérebro algo estranho aconteceu. Me senti caindo, caindo, caindo, e essa sensação não passava. Então sensação de nojo subiu pelo meu corpo, me sentia suja, imunda. Olhei para meu corpo atordoada. Coloquei novamente as mãos na cabeça e sentia somente tufos desordenados. Como uma onda, lágrimas começaram a jorrar dos meus olhos. Chorei como nunca havia chorado na vida, aos berros. Ron segurou minha mão mas não levantou a cabeça enterrada no colchão. Eu queria morrer.

"Ron, isso é verdade?" Perguntei a ele quando enfim consegui diminuir um pouco meus soluços.

Ele só balançou a cabeça. Não tinha coragem de olhar para mim.

"A senhorita precisa se acalmar para que eu possa performar o feitiço que fará a senhora se lembrar." Pediu o medi-bruxo.

Todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram. Me lembrar? "Eu não quero me lembrar de nada." Disse irritada.

Finalmente Ron olhou para mim, tinha uma expressão forte.

"Eu sei que será difícil, baixinha, mas é a única maneira de descobrirmos o maldito que fez isso com você." Ele estava desolado, podia ver a culpa que ele sentia em seus olhos.

Eu parei, e pensei. Não queria me lembrar daquilo. Mas então olhei nos olhos de Ron, via a culpa que ele sentia, mas que não deveria estar ali. Talvez se eu me lembrasse e conseguisse descobrir quem fez aquilo eu conseguiria deixá-lo mais calmo. E, talvez, sabendo que aquele homem estaria preso, eu conseguiria esquecer de tudo novamente. Respirei fundo e acenei com a cabeça para que o medi-bruxo fosse adiante.

"_Obliviate_" Azarou o medi-bruxo com a varinha bem próxima a minha cabeça. Fiquei um pouco tonta. "Consegue se lembrar agora?"

Eu foquei-me nas minhas memórias, mas nenhuma delas era a do crime. "Não." Respondi.

O medi-bruxo tentou todos os feitiços de memória que ele conhecia, mas nenhum me fez lembrar do acontecido. Ele disse que ia contatar outros medi-bruxos especialistas em memória.

"Quando ela terá alta?" Perguntou Ron.

"Hoje." Respondeu o medi-bruxo. "Vou assinar agora mesmo a alta dela. Srta. Granger assim que ficar sabendo de alguma resposta entrarei em contato."


	7. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo 7_

"Hermione, querida, parabéns!" Disse a Sra. Weasley quando cheguei.

"Obrigada." Respondi constrangida, puxando uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em pousar nos meus olhos.

"Já era hora, finalmente você será oficialmente da família." Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Os pais de Ron tinham chamado toda a família para comemorar nosso noivado. Todos estavam lá. Ron era o último solteiro da família, com exceção de Charlie (mas esse era um solteiro inveterado). Não por Ron, eu que sempre adiei nosso casamento, queria ter tudo certinho, casa, emprego consolidado, pra depois pensar em casamento e filhos. Mas agora estava na hora certa. E eu não podia negar que algo dentro de mim gritava para me tornar logo uma Weasley.

"Aos noivos!" Brindou Sr. Weasley.

O jantar foi muito agradável, como de costume. Ron estava estranho, provavelmente estava constrangido em ser o centro das atenções. A todo momento, quando suas orelhas começavam a ficar menos vermelhas alguém falava alguma coisa e elas voltavam ao escarlate. Contudo, ao fim do jantar, Ginny roubou a cena.

"Não queria estragar a comemoração do noivado de Ron e Hermione, que finalmente ficou louca de vez e aceitou, mas tenho outra notícia. Daqui oito meses, teremos uma outra criança pra infernizar nossos jantares!"

Harry, pelo jeito, não havia entendido, ele olhava pra Ginny sorrindo, esperando que ela terminasse a história. Até que a Sra. Weasley soltou um gritinho histérico.

"Minha filha caçula está grávida!" Ela disse em meio a soluços.

Harry ficou branco. Depois de alguns minutos olhando para o nada ele virou os olhos para Ginny, pedindo uma confirmação. Ela o fez com a cabeça e com um sorriso no rosto. Harry finalmente abriu um sorriso, e abraçou a mulher. Ron, desajeitado, deu um tapa nas costas dele.

"Parabéns papai!"

Depois do jantar as mulheres juntaram-se na cozinha para conversar sobre o casamento e sobre o bebê. Os homens foram para a sala tomar firewhisky para comemorar. Fleur tentava me convencer que eu deveria fazer uma grande festa, mas isso nunca foi minha cara. Sonhava com uma cerimônia simples, para poucos convidados.

Mais tarde eu estava indo ao banheiro, no segundo andar, passei por um dos quartos e vi Ron e Percy conversando. Eles deviam estar brigando, pois estavam nervosos, e ficaram ainda mais quando me viram. Eu fiquei curiosa, mas não perguntei nada à Ron, respeito sua privacidade, se ele quisesse me contar, me contaria.


	8. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo 8_

Perto da estação de Waterloo um rapaz alto e ruivo andava com pressa. Era Ron Weasley. Ele parecia um pouco perdido, entrou em um prédio. Era uma delegacia. Ron pediu para falar com o delegado. O ataque de Hermione havia sido excluído do arquivo da polícia trouxa. Ele tinha um distintivo falso que usava algumas vezes.

"Olá, Sr. Weasley, está certo?" Perguntou o delegado.

"Está sim. Sou agente da Interpol, e gostaria de saber sobre o caso de Rose Leamas." Recitou ele.

"Ah, da Interpol, tenho bons amigos lá. O senhor conhece o agente Brokley? E o Heacher?" Perguntou o delegado animadamente.

Ron não estava com paciência. Sacou a varinha, azarou sem emitir som. Ele foi até a porta e trancou-a. Então voltou-se para o delegado que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa, e parecia completamente confuso.

"Quantos anos tinha a vítima?" Ron começou a questioná-lo.

"Ela tinha 27 anos, cabelos castanhos, 1,68 de altura." Respondeu o delegado, olhando para Ron abobalhado.

"Ela tinha família?"

"Vivia sozinha aqui em Londres, a família dela é de Oxford."

"Posso olhar o arquivo do caso?" Perguntou Ron.

"Eu posso fazer uma cópia para o senhor." Sugeriu o delegado, fazendo Ron dar um tapa na própria testa.

"Uma cópia. Claro!"

Ron saiu depressa da delegacia com uma pasta debaixo do braço. Entrou numa rua deserta, olhou para os lados e desaparatou.


	9. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9_

Estava no meu quarto arrumando alguns documentos quando ouvi a campainha. Era Ron que tinha vindo passar a noite comigo. Estava com medo de ficar sozinha. Ron estava sendo muito companheiro. Sorri e corri para a porta.

"O medi-bruxo mandou uma carta dizendo que sente muito por não terem conseguido reaver minha memória, e que não podem fazer mais nada." Eu comentei com Ron.

"Como eles não podem mais fazer nada?" Perguntou exaltado.

"Eu acho que estou começando a entender o porquê. Olha essa noticia que eu recortei de um jornal trouxa."

Passei pra ele o pedaço de jornal que estava em cima da mesa.

"O ataque desta moça foi da mesma forma que o seu." Ron comentou curioso.

"Foi um trouxa que me atacou. Todos os medi-bruxos disseram que não haviam sinais de magia em meus ferimentos. Eu acho que foi o mesmo agressor. Você me disse que eu tinha cortes nas costas, marcas de cigarro na virilha, e meus cabelos foram cortados." Disse passando as mãos em meus cabelos, e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ron se adiantou e comentou: "Você ficou linda de cabelos curtos." Ele sabia como o corte dos meus cabelos havia me afetado.

"Obrigada." Continuei balançando a cabeça e tentando conversar daquilo num tom mais calmo. "Essa moça trouxa foi atacada da mesma forma, mas ela o maldito conseguiu matar. A única diferença é que ela foi achada sem a tesoura que a matou, e eu estava com a tesoura no peito ainda."

"E o que isso tem haver com sua memória? Como você perdeu a memória sem ter sido atacada por um bruxo?" Perguntou Ron, sem entender onde estava querendo chegar.

"Há outras formas de perda de memória, acontece muito no mundo dos trouxas, eles chamam de amnésia. Ela pode ser causada quando a pessoa tem um choque muito forte. É por isso que os medi-bruxos não conseguem resolver meu problema."

"Eles tem alguma cura pra essa amnisia?" Perguntou ele.

"Amnésia." Eu o corrigi e ele balançou a cabeça para eu continuar no assunto. "Eles tem médicos que podem me ajudar. Quero começar a me consultar com um, mas pelo o que eu li demora algum tempo."

"Você não vai se consultar com trouxa nenhum. Não é seguro." Disse Ron, levantando-se do sofá.

"Ron, deixe de ser neurótico, lembre-se que eu sou filha de trouxas, vou conseguir me virar." Brinquei com ele puxando sua mão para ele se sentar novamente ao meu lado.


	10. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10_

O dia estava nublado, e frio, mas isso não me desanimou. Havia começado a estudar o documento. Tinha conseguido organizar as folhas em relatórios de crime consumado e investigação pré-crime. Cada crime foi bem planejado, era feita uma investigação sobre a vítima antes do assassinato. Depois havia o relatório pós-crime. Fiquei quase um dia para identificar a ligação entre os pré e pós-crime, e ordená-los por vítima. Faltavam folhas do documento, disso eu tinha certeza, pois em algumas páginas tinham referência a outras que não estavam ali. Quando faltava uma hora para terminar meu turno consegui começar o primeiro caso.

Caça 131:

Nome: Eblyb, Tateroeslis

Idade: 46

Profissão: a13

Endereço: vide e24

Cliente: vide c45

Relatório:

Relação estável. Pontual no trabalho. Cria no educandário.

Trabalho

Saída: 9am via flú.

Chegada: 5pm via flú.

Ps. uma vez por semana passa numa loja trouxa na Kingsway. Aparatando.

Fim de semana

Beco Diagonal. Casa de Parentes.

Melhor caminho

Beco. Kingsway.

Todos os relatórios pré-crime tinham este formato. A _profissão_, o _endereço_ e o _cliente_ estavam sempre em referência. _Relação estável_ eu deduzi ser casamento, _cria_ só poderia ser filho, e _educandário_ Hogwarts. - O filho da vítima pode ter estudado comigo - pensei. _Melhor caminho_ era a melhor hora para abordar a vítima. Isso se confirmava pelo relatório pós-crime.

Carcaça 311:

Local: Kingsway. Estuporado após aparatar.

Estado: Completo. Avada Kedrava.

Despejo: vide d37

Carrasco: rnº3

Os relatórios eram ligados pelo local do crime, e os números usados no título sempre eram os mesmos. Eu havia reparado que o criminoso era sempre o mesmo, o tal rnº3. _Despejo_ provavelmente era o local onde eles escondiam o corpo. Era um sistema muito complexo e bem feito. Não poderia ter sido organizado por qualquer um. Ron tendo achado os documentos nos arquivos do Ministério provava que a quadrilha era de lá.


	11. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo 11_

Estavam Ginny, Harry e a Sra. Weasley em casa. Vieram me visitar, eu ainda estava de licença do trabalho. Já me sentia muito melhor, mas Smith me proibiu de voltar a trabalhar naquela semana. "Você é impossível, Granger! Fique pelo menos duas semana em casa para descansar." Ele me falou quando veio me visitar. A Sra. Weasley queria que eu ficasse na'Toca, não achava seguro eu ficar sozinha.

"Tudo indica que foi um trouxa que me atacou, eu estou segura agora." Expliquei.

Ginny e a Sra. Weasley estavam na minha cozinha preparando o jantar. Harry ficou me fazendo companhia no quarto. Ele estava muito preocupado comigo, e eu estava grata de ver a preocupação do meu melhor amigo.

"Vamos parar de falar de mim, Harry. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Sobre o que você está falando?"

"Sobre você ser pai. Já faz um tempo que eu quero conversar com você sobre isso."

"Ah." Ele parou e pensou. "Eu estou morrendo de medo." Disse colocando as mãos na cabeça.

"Mas porque, Harry?"

"Eu tenho medo de não ser um bom pai, eu não tive uma boa infância, você sabe. Tenho medo de fazer meu filho passar pelo que passei."

"Ah, Harry. Seus pais podem ter morrido quando você ainda era bebê, mas você sempre soube que eles eram pessoas maravilhosas. Não pense em seus tios, pense na maneira que Sirius cuidou de você, que os Weasley te trataram. Você será um ótimo pai! Lembre-se, esse era seu sonho, ter uma família."

Consegui ver uma lágrima rolar sobre a bochecha do meu amigo. Era o sonho dele que ia se realizar, eu estava muito feliz por ele. Vi que ele estava constrangido por ter ficado emocionado, então continuei falando.

"E o Teddy, como está? Faz tempo que eu não o vejo."

"Ele está ótimo! Ele está viajando com a Sra. Tonks. Ele me envia uma coruja todos os dias, contando os lugares que visitou."

Depois do jantar mostrei a eles a nota do jornal que tinha achado, sobre o caso Leamas. A Sra. Weasley amaldiçoou os trouxas, por um minuto. Depois caiu em si, e riu do que tinha falado.


	12. Capítulo 12

_Capítulo 12_

Rose Leamas, 27 anos, 1,68 de altura, 60 quilos, cabelos e olhos castanhos, destra.

Encontrada morta, num beco próximo a estação de Waterloo.

Perícia no local:

1. Mechas de cabelo: vítima.

2. Sangue: vítima.

3. Digital: não encontrada.

O sangue encontrado estava coagulado, o que indica que o assassinato não foi cometido naquele local. O crime foi cometido em algum local próximo, já que foi encontrada uma pequena mecha de cabelo, que provavelmente estava grudada no corpo da vítima, e caiu quando o agente a colocou no chão da rua.

Exame de corpo legal:

1. Cortes de tesoura nas costas.

2. Marcas de cigarro na área da virilha.

3. Nenhum sinal de estrangulamento.

4. Marca de dentes nos mamilos.

5. Sinais de estupro nas genitais.

6. Causa mortis: falha do coração e hemorragia interna.

7. Corte no peito feito por uma tesoura pontiaguda, e enferrujada.

8. Vestígio de substância química (clorofórmio) em baixo das unhas da mão direita

O agente usou clorofórmio para deixar a vítima desacordada, antes de atacá-la. A vítima tentou se defender, indicação dos vestígios de clorofórmio nas unhas da mão direita (destra). A vítima foi levada para um lugar discreto. Foi torturada. Primeiramente o agente cortou suas costas. Seguindo pelas marcas nos mamilos. Com a vítima despida, fez marcas de cigarro na virílha. A vítima, então foi estuprada, e depois morta. Não há previsão de quando o cabelo foi cortado.

Ron Weasley tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Não queria mais ler nada daquilo. Vinha em sua mente o ataque de Hermione, ele tinha nojo daquilo. Estava se sentindo culpado por sentir nojo de Hermione, ele a amava, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria esquecer o que estava escrito naquelas páginas. Respirou fundo, tinha que prosseguir. Ele procurou por relações com bruxos na família da moça, mas nada encontrou. - Cem por cento trouxa - pensou.

Ele constatou que a vítima trabalhava em um pub na Rupert Street no Soho chamado O Cavalo Branco. Fez uma nota mental, teria que passar lá. Teria que ir também ao apartamento da vítima. Precisava descobrir se ela conhecia o criminoso.


	13. Capítulo 13

_Capítulo 13_

"Ela não tem mais o que fazer Hermione."

Era Ginny explicando porque Fleur estava tão interessada a me ajudar a organizar o casamento. Depois que teve Victorie, Fleur parou de trabalhar para cuidar da filha, e logo já estava grávida de novo. Bill ganhava muito bem em Gringotes, então apoiou a mulher a se dedicar somente aos filhos. Ela tinha planejado meu casamento em tempo recorde. Tinha feito uma lista sobre decoração, roupas, músicas e bandas. Era tudo completamente o oposto do que eu queria.

"Sabe o que eu vou fazer com isso?" Perguntei a Ginny.

"Não!" Disse ela rindo.

"Jogar no lixo!"

"Não faça isso! Aproveite que tem bastante informação ai, se você jogar vai ter que procurar tudo de novo."

Ela tinha razão. Marquei as lojas de vestidos que iria visitar. Então sentei para fazer a lista de convidados. Tinha ao todo 20 adultos, mas é claro que iria aumentar bastante pela família de Ron. Ginny me ajudou a lembrar de todos. Já estávamos nos 60. Ron iria convidar mais uns 10 colegas de trabalho. Seria uma festa para 70 ou 80 pessoas. Bem menor que a que Fleur esperava.

O dia foi bem produtivo, decidi que teria na decoração tulipas e gérberas azuis. Contrataria uma banda pequena. A festa seria na'Toca. A cerimônia começaria uma hora da tarde, depois teríamos um almoço, seguido pela festa. Não queria dar trabalho a Sra. Weasley, mas ela disse que se sentiria ofendida se eu contratasse um bufê. Ron veio me visitar a noite, e deu 'ok' para minhas decisões. Ele estava um pouco estranho, acho que era nervosismo por ver que o casamento iria realmente acontecer. Passamos a noite juntos, foi uma noite maravilhosa.


	14. Capítulo 14

_Capítulo 14_

Cheguei ao consultório, estava nervosa. Fazia muitos anos que eu não ia a um médico trouxa. A secretária pediu que eu aguardasse, me serviu chá. Depois de dez minutos, a secretária pediu que eu entrasse na sala. Entrei.

"Só um minuto!" Disse o médico de costas. Estava guardando alguma coisa num armário atrás de sua mesa. A sala era grande, e bem decorada. Finalmente o médico se levantou e veio me cumprimentar.

"Bom dia Srta. Granger, eu sou o Dr. Richard Baker."

Ele tinha no máximo trinta e cinco anos. Seu currículo era de dar inveja. Formou-se em medicina em uma das melhores faculdades da Escócia, e era formado em psicologia pela Universidade de Oxford. Tinha inúmeros trabalhos publicados em revistas médicas. Ficava mais segura com pessoas inteligentes. Ele era alto, um pouco mais baixo que Ron. Tinha uma expressão madura, mas juvenil. Tinha os cabelos pretos, assim como os olhos e a barba cerrada.

"Fique a vontade." Ele disse me apontando um sofá. Ele sentou-se em uma poltrona na minha frente, apoiou a canela no joelho da outra perna, deu um clique em sua caneta e voltou a olhar para mim. "Então, Srta. Granger, por que está aqui?"

Não tinha me dado conta como era difícil explicar o motivo da consulta. Eu respirei fundo. "Estou com amnésia." Respondi sabendo que não era exatamente o que ele queria saber, e que não teria como fugir da real resposta. E estava certa, ele continuava a me olhar, mas não dizia nada, esperava que eu continuasse. "Ah. Eu... fui estuprada e quase morta." Disse tão rapidamente que nem consegui me entender.

Ele olhou para mim com outros olhos, mas continuou em silêncio.

"Eu não me lembro de nada. Nem gostaria de me lembrar..." Disse com lágrimas nos olhos e a voz trépida. "Mas é a única maneira de descobrir quem fez isso comigo."

"Ok. Já demos um passo importante." Disse ele sorrindo e eu levantei uma das sobrancelhas sem entender. "Já sabemos que você não quer se lembrar, mas também sabemos que você tem um motivo para tentar, acho que precisamos primeiro trabalhar esse motivo." Explicou ele. "Por que você quer descobrir quem fez isso com você?"

"Como por quê? Porque ele tem que pagar pelo que me fez!" Respondi exaltada. Mas depois que terminei a frase algo aconteceu. Nunca fui vingativa. A verdade era que não queria que Ron cotinuasse se sentindo culpado. O Dr. Baker continuava me olhando e podia ver o que acontecia na minha cabeça. "Meu noivo, ele acha que é culpa dele." Respondi e ele acenou com a cabeça. E novamente eu parei para pensar. Como uma explosão a resposta veio na minha cabeça: eu não queria que ninguém mais passasse pelo que passei. "Não posso deixar que ele ataque novamente."

Agora ele sorria. "Então, você continua não querendo se lembrar?"

Entendi o que ele tinha feito. Era impossível não querer me lembrar agora. Compreendendo que outras podiam passar pela mesma coisa, ou pior, eu tinha que fazer tudo que podia para impedir que isso acontecesse. "Não, eu preciso me lembrar. Por mais doloroso que isso seja." Eu estava exausta. Os quinze minutos que tinha passado dentro do consultório pareciam ser horas.

Dr. Baker pareceu entender. "Você pode se deitar se quiser." Disse ele levantando e trazendo um copo de água. Ele me entregou o copo e nossos dedos se tocaram, e eu corei.

"Vou te explicar como vamos fazer isso." Disse ele depois de se sentar novamente. Eu ainda continuava sentada, bebendo o copo d'água.


	15. Capítulo 15

_Capítulo 15_

_.  
_

O dia estava ensolarado, mas o vento estava gélido, parecia cortar a pele. No fim de uma colina via-se um homem vestindo um casaco azul marinho. Ele olhou para os lados. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Esperou impacientemente por algo diferente. Olhou no relógio, eram duas e meia da tarde. Já era hora. De repente do ar viu um homem aparecer. Este estava com um sobretudo preto. Os dois homens se cumprimentaram.

"Você está atrasado." Disse o homem de azul.

"Você se esquece, sou um homem muito ocupado. O que você tem para me contar?"

"Ela não se lembra de nada. Ninguém sabe como aconteceu, você performou um feitiço de memória?"

"Claro que não. Era para ela estar morta, pra que eu faria aquilo?"

"Eu não entendi porque você deixou a tesoura no peito dela."

"A camareira do Hotel entrou no quarto. Eu tive que desaparatar na mesma hora. Deixei-a no beco e voltei ao quarto para dispensar a camareira."

"Má sorte."

"Você acha que ela nunca se lembrará?"

"Não entendo desse tipo de perda de memória. Parece que ela está se consultando com um médico trouxa."

"Assim que souber de qualquer outra informação eu quero ficar sabendo."

Os dois se cumprimentaram e sumiram.


	16. Capítulo 16

_Capítulo 16_

.

Tinha estudado o primeiro caso a fundo. Havia descoberto que o nome das vítimas estava em anagrama. Mas até o momento ainda não tinha descoberto o nome da primeira. Havia mandado o relatório ao Smith. Ele tinha me chamado para uma reunião. Estava com medo dele não ter gostado do relatório. Bati na porta e entrei.

"Olá Granger, você trouxe a pasta da investigação com você?"

"Trouxe sim Smith." Disse entregando a pasta na mão dele.

"Estou curioso com essa investigação. Quando li que os nomes eram anagramas, aí eu fiquei animado! Eu sei que a investigação está sob sua responsabilidade, mas devido sua dificuldade em descobrir o primeiro nome, achei que pudéssemos trabalhar juntos, pelo menos nesse." Ele abriu a pasta, e retirou a folha sobre a primeira vítima. "Vejamos o nome da vítima é um anagrama de Tateroeslis Eblyb. São seis consoantes e cinco vogais. Temos ou um nome começado por consoante ou começado com vogal, neste caso em algum lugar temos, obrigatoriamente, duas consoantes juntas. Provavelmente eles trocaram todas as letras de lugar e nenhuma está junto da que ficaria no nome normal. Está me entendendo Granger?"

"Ah, acho que sim."

"Vamos escrever isso que fica mais fácil. Vamos tentar o mais provável, que é o nome começar por consoante. Não deve começar com '_t_', porque o anagrama começa, então vamos tentar o '_r_'." Ele escreveu a letra num pedaço de pergaminho. "Que letra você acha que é agora?" Ele me perguntou, mas acabou respondendo. "Já que temos dois _'e's'_, vou por um agora."

Nós continuamos até conseguirmos vários nomes, que não pareciam muito verdadeiros: Retistasole, Retasloetsi, Silattereso, Lassetterio, Titelosares. Até que partimos a colocar o nome com uma vogal no começo. Os primeiros nomes que surgiram foram: Etlostasire, Etesastolir, Olitessatre, Issatortele. Até que me veio _'a'_ na cabeça. É claro, como não pensei antes. Peguei o pedaço de pergaminho que estavamos escrevendo, roubei a pena da mão de Smith, e comecei a escrever, não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo. Coloquei um _'a'_ no começo, e o resto veio em cheio. Aristóteles.

"Que nome é esse Granger?"

"O senhor conhece, já deve ter ouvido falar. É o nome de um filósofo trouxa. O senhor conhece."

"Claro! Aristóteles! Muito bom Granger! Agora nos falta o nome de família. Este é mais fácil, já que somos poucas famílias bruxas. Eblyb. Este com certeza começa com consoante. E com certeza com _'b'_." ele escreveu um pouco, e logo já estava com a resposta. "Eu não acredito! Aristóteles Belby, eu fiz um estágio com o irmão dele, Damocles Belby. Lembrei-me de uma vez que o Sr. Belby estava reclamando do irmão com uma outra pessoa aqui no Ministério."

Lembrei-me da cria da vítima. Marcus Belby fazia parte do Slugh Club, no meu sexto ano em Hogwarts.


	17. Capítulo 17

_Capítulo 17_

.

Estava sentada à mesa com Ron. Tinha vários pedaços de pergaminho nas mãos. A organização do casamento estava dando mais trabalho que eu pensava. Ron estava rabugento.

"Foi você quem me pediu em casamento, e eu que tenho que organizar a festa sozinha?" Brinquei com ele.

"Desculpe, baixinha. Eu estou chato hoje."

"O que aconteceu grandão?"

Ron se levantou, foi até a pia, abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto. Ficou um tempo com os braços apoiados olhando para o ralo. Eu me levantei e fui até ele. Abracei-o colocando meu rosto em suas costas. Ele se virou, olhou para mim. Segurou meu rosto com delicadeza. Deu-me um beijo e voltou para a mesa. Eu fiquei parada sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando fui perguntar o que havia de errado, Ron começou a falar.

"Desculpe estar assim. Eu briguei com Percy, e isso está me deixando muito nervoso."

"Mas porque grandão?"

"Aquele dia que você viu nós dois brigando, ele estava dizendo que você não era mulher pra mim. Dizia que eu estava louco de me casar com você. Eu fiquei muito nervoso, quase cheguei a azarar ele. Mas ai você passou, e eu cai em mim."

"O que deu no Percy? Qual é o problema dele comigo?" Perguntei irritada.

"Eu acho que ele está se separando da Audrey. Acho que ele não acredita mais em casamento, e acabou descontando em você, e em mim." Disse ele balançando a cabeça.

"Desculpe Ron, mas seu irmão é um bosta!" Respondi enfurecida.

"Eu sei." Disse ele envergonhado, mas depois sorriu.

"E é por isso que você está assim? Está com dúvidas sobre nosso casamento?" Perguntei sem pensar.

"Nunca! Hermione, eu te amo."

Com isso ele se aproximou de mim, me abraçou e me beijou com força. Ergueu-me fazendo eu me sentar na pia. Tivemos outra noite maravilhosa.


	18. Capítulo 18

_Capítulo 18_

.

Depois de dez dias que descobrimos o nome da primeira vítima, tinha conseguido decifrar só mais duas. Não entendia o que estava me fazendo demorar tanto. Lógica era um dos meus talentos. Acho que estava ansiosa por conta do casamento, e, realmente, olhava aquelas páginas e quando menos percebia minha cabeça estava em outro lugar. Ron esperando por mim, eu caminhando até ele, e dizendo sim.

Doug Smith havia me chamado no escritório dele, e cobrado que eu andasse mais rápido com a investigação. Mas depois do último relatório que eu o enviei achei que ele estivesse mais calmo. Engano meu!

"Sente-se Granger." Ele me disse assim que havia entrado no escritório. Sentei e ele continuou. "Sei que foi você quem pegou o caso, e que a investigação está sob sua responsabilidade, mas devido sua demora em decifrar os nomes das vítimas, eu decidi colocar alguém para te ajudar."

"Acho que não é necessário." Comecei, mas ele cortou.

"Já está decidido, Granger." Assim que ele terminou de falar entrou na sala uma moça. Ela era mais jovem que eu, mas não muito. Tinha os cabelos pretos e curtos, era alta e esguia. Tinha um olhar forte, e era realmente muito bonita.

"Chamou-me Sr. Smith?" Perguntou a moça.

"Sim." Disse ele se dirigindo a ela, depois voltou a olhar para mim. "Granger esta é Astoria Greengrass, ela acabou de entrar para nosso Departamento, ela trabalhará com você nesse caso." Voltou a se dirigir a moça. "Greengrass, Granger é sua supervisora, você deve obedecer a ela, e ajudá-la a resolver esse caso. Podem sair."

Saímos do escritório. Estava nervosa e realmente envergonhada. Levei Astoria até minha mesa, puxei uma cadeira para ela se sentar. Ela vestia uma saia cinza que marcava sua cintura bem feita, e uma camisa branca. Lembrava-me do sobrenome dela, mas não de onde eu o conhecia.

"Meu nome é Hermione Granger..." Eu comecei.

"Eu sei." A moça me interrompeu, mas eu fingi que não tinha escutado, ela me olhava arrogantemente, o que só podia indicar uma coisa: sangue puro.

"Sou procuradora do Ministério há cinco anos. Você acabou de entrar, não?" Disse para mostrar quem estava no comando.

"Sim, é meu primeiro dia." Ela respondeu. Eu não tinha entendido porque o Smith tinha colocado uma novata para me ajudar.

"Vamos começar então."


End file.
